Is it too late for apologizes?
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: What did Inuyasha do to Kagome that would make her this cold to not even want to save his life? How is Inuyasha in complete control of his demon? Is this even Inuyasha they're fighting? SEQUEL TO: It's Too Late
1. Some memories should stay buried

_**Recap:**_

'_So he took her already' a dark figure thought sniffing the air. He could hear them from outside the palace grounds._

"_It only makes it that much easier to take her from him" he let out a dark low laugh as he retreated back into the dark forest._

'_Tomorrow Kagome' he thought lying in a tree on the highest branch looking into the night sky 'Tomorrow I will reclaim what is mine'_

_**#########**_

"What was that" Kagome said jolting awake.

Sesshomaru shot up with his mate securely in his arms and sniffed the air.

"Sesshomaru" she said with eyes filled with concern.

"INUYASHA" he growled deadly with his eyes dangerously blood red.

"Stay hear" he growled dead seriously. He just got her and no way in hell is he going to loose her especially to a bitch like his half brother.

"But" she protested climbing out of bed.

"NO" he roared making his palace shake "YOU WILL NOT ARGUE WITH ME MATE. YOU WILL OBEY YOUR ALPHA AND REMAIN IN THIS ROOM TILL I GET YOU MYSLEF" he growled. He got his sword and made a dash to the gates.

'_If you think I'm going to stay put it's obvious you don't know your own mate'_ she thought getting into her armor. She closed her eyes and concentrated _'I am no ordinary miko love'_ she thought slowly fading away.

_**#########**_

"What is your business here mongrel" Sesshomaru seethed with venom. He came out and saw his army and most powerful guards fighting the half breed.

"Hello Sesshomaru" he said with deep hatred "I want what is mine"

"You gave her up the moment you decided you rather fuck dirt and maggot, Kami knows what the hell crawled up there" Sesshomaru spat.

'_How the hell is he a full demon and yet has control'_ he then notice his brothers' hip _'what the hell' _he thought perplexed. The Tetsuiga was at his side yet he was still a full demon.

"Amazed Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"How is it possible that you are in control" Sesshomaru demanded.

"My business is my own" he growled using Sesshomarus' favorite line as he charged for Sesshomaru.

"DIE"

_**#########**_

Kagome walked the halls unseen and undetected by any and every one. She didn't know her way around and was looking for he friends and make sure that there safe. She walked through a door and saw Rin crying into Shippos' chest. Their rooms were directly across from each other.

'_She must have ran in here for safety'_ Kagome concluded.

"Are you okay" she said making her presence known but scaring the hell out of them.

"We're fine but what's going on" Shippo said holding the trembling Rin.

"I am not sure but I will find out but until this is over you two will remain here"

"No way" Shippo growled. He lost one mother he will not lose another.

"This is not up for discussion" Kagome said in a finale tone "and do not growl at your mother. Your place is here and to protect Rin is that understood I don't want any of you out of this room unless Sesshomaru or I say otherwise" she began to fade and left the room.

"DAMN IT" Shippo roared furiously with his eyes turning red. He knew his mother was right about protecting Rin. He looked back and his eyes soften at the sight of the woman he loves trembling in fear.

"Shhh" he said softly sitting on his bed and pulling her into his arms holding her "I promise everything will be fine. Mama and Sesshomaru are two of the strongest beings in all of Japan" he said trying to ease her even if just a little.

"Thank you" she sobbed in his chest. He just sat there holding her.

'_You better be alright' _Shippo thought thinking of his mother.

_**#########**_

Kagome went into the room a couple doors down.

"Don't even think about it Sango" Kagome said making her presence known.

"What the hell" Sango screamed "Where did you come from" she said holding her chest.

"That is not important at the time, but the fact that you want to fight especially in your condition is" she stated daring her to lie.

Sangos' cheeks became pink. How did she know? Sango still had a flat stomach.

"How did you know" she stuttered.

"That is an explanation for later"

"Sango please listen to reason" Miroku said.

"This is not our fight"

"Fine" she said sliding her Hirakots to the side. She couldn't help it. She was raised as a fighter.

"Thank you" Miroku said sitting next to his wife holding her. He's been trying to calm her down and stop her from doing this but just like always she was being pig headed.

"Just so you know, just like I did with Shippos' room I'm going to put a barrier around it. No one can get in and no one can get out without my permission" she faded completely as she finished her sentence.

_**#########**_

She faded and looked up towards the ceiling as she flew to the top. She could see the whole thing from where she was at the top of the palaces' roof.

'_Inuyasha'_ she thought with hate _'why the hell does he persists in such an unreachable goal…pathetic'_ she thought ice cold. Just his very name makes her shiver with disgust as she remembered what happened when she was 17.

_***Flashback***_

_It was the middle of the night when Inuyasha gently woke up Kagome._

"_What is it Inu" she said tiredly. She liked calling him that. She thought it was cute._

"_Come with me, I have something I need to tell you but I want to do it in private" he whispered in her ear. _

_She just looked at him questionably but after a few seconds she got onto his back._

"_Where are we going Inu?" she asked. He's been running for over 20 minutes and at this speed, for a human it'll probably take a human 5 hours to get where they are._

"_We're here" he said kneeling so she could get off. They were in front of a cave._

"_Follow me" he said softly holding her hand. When they got to the middle cave it was filled with all different types of gems and emeralds sticking out of the cave walls. Right in front of them was huge hot springs with a tall clear blue clean waterfall making the ambiance misty yet steamy. _

"_This is beautiful Inu" she said softly feeling the water on her face and the calming sound of the waterfall._

"_Kagome" he said behind her "I wanted to tell you something" she saw he was a little nervous and had pink cheeks._

"_What's wrong Inuyasha" she said concerned._

"_I-I w-wanted to tell you something important" he said "but I'm trying to get it out"_

"_Just say it Inu, we've been friends for s" she was cut short when his lips met hers in soft but hot, sweet but demanding kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he licked her lips for entry. _

_She didn't know where this came from but right now she didn't care. She wanted this for so long. After being denied for a pile of dirt for so long this finally happened. This felt right._

_She opened her mouth slightly to let him in. she moaned softly feeling his tongue battling hers for superior. He won of course and enjoyed his prize. He explored every inch of her warm sweet succulent mouth as she did the same with him._

_He pulled away slowly and brushed his lips across hers._

"_I love you" he aid softly looking into those beautiful blue eyes._

"_Y-You what" she almost yelled. Yeah she's always wanted to her that from him but never thought it would happen._

"_I said I love you" he said. He was calm on the inside but wanting to die on the inside at the thought of being rejected._

_Her eyes began to tear up as she smiled up at him with a bright smile "I love you too Inu"_

"_Then be my mate" he whispered._

"_Yes" she cried "yes a million times yes"_

"_I love you Kikiyuo" he said closing the gap._

'_KIKIYUO' Kagome yelled in her head 'HOW DARE HE' she was furious as her tears of happiness turned bitter and filled with hurt._

_She tried pushing him away but he held on tighter. She bit down, and bit down hard on his tongue making him jump back in pain and anger._

"_BITCH" he growled with blood red eyes._

"_HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT DESPICABLE NAME" she yelled furious._

"_YOU WILL BE MY MATE EVEN IF I HAVE TO FORCE YOU" he yelled charging._

_Something in her snapped. She didn't know what but the more anger she felt the more power she felt rushing through her veins._

"_YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN" she yelled with hate and venom. Out of nowhere red light shot out from her hands blasting him far into the forest unconscious._

_She somehow began to fly through the skies rapidly the more she thought of hurrying to the well. Once on the other side she sealed so only she can pass through from now one._

'_I can't believe he tried to rape me' she cried silently holding herself at the bottom of the well._


	2. The Truth Is Out

"DIE" Inuyasha yelled charging for Sesshomaru with his Tetsuiga.

"STAND DOWN" Sesshomaru yelled his command to his guards as they ready to defend him "NO ONE WILL KILL THIS LOWLY URCHIN BUT ME" he yelled as metal banged against metal.

"You don't deserve her" Inuyasha growled lowly staring his brother in the eye.

"And the lowly whelp whom ditched her countless times for a dead slut does" Sesshomaru spat "face it Inuyasha, your dead bitch never loved you and the woman you thought would always be there is with me" he growled "face it you little pest, ever since we've been pups you did nothing but try to earn my respect and gain honor" he taunted "you don't even no what that means do you. You will always be that scared little bitch no one wants around"

Inuyasha backed flip a couple feet back.

"Face it Inuyasha" Sesshomaru yelled "I will always surpass you in everything"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD" Inuyasha yelled furiously charging him with his claws.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and attacked with his poison whip. He was surprised that he dodged them but even with good speed, Sesshomaru was always better.

"BLADES OF BLOOD" Sesshomaru dodge it in time.

"YOU SPEAK ABOUT HONOR" he growled with little amusement "HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU HAVE HONOR YOU COLD FUCKER. YOU A BANDED ME JUST BECAUSE I WAS BORN. YOU WATCHED AMUSED AS YOUR OWN LITTLE BROTHER WAS BEING HUNTED BY NOT JUST HUMANS BUT DEMONS AS WELL. YOU HAVE TRIED COUNTLESS TIMES TO KILL YOUR OWN BLOOD AND IF THAT'S NOT ENOUGH YOU TOOK THE ONLY WOMAN I TRULY EVER LOVED. YOU HAVE ABOUT AS MUCH HONOR AS THAT PERVERTED MONK" he yelled in rage.

He always hated his brother to no end. He had no control of what he is or who his parents were, but Sesshomaru didn't care. He wanted him dead as soon as he left the womb. All he's ever wanted in life was someone to love and for someone to love him. The only person to give him that was now in the arms of his brother. He hated that cold blooded monster. He got everything he's always wanted. He had parents to raise and love him, he had a wonderful mate and a great life with people just wanting to please him and how does he show his good fortune, by acting as if it was never important as if it was some bother he had to do.

"YOU GOT EVEYTHING WELL I WAS LEFT TO DIE AND ALL YOU COULD DO WAS WAIT IN ANTICIPATION"

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP" Sesshomaru growled losing all patience "STOP PLAYING THE DAMN VICTIM AND GROW UP. I DID WHAT I DID TO SHOW YOU THAT HONOR WAS NEVER GIVEN BUT EARNED. I EARNED WHAT I HAVE TODAY NOT BECAUSE OF FATHER BUT BECAUSE I FOUGHT FOR WHAT I WANTED. IN ORDER TO SURVIVE YOU MUST FIGHT IF YOU WANT IT BAD ENOUGH" Sesshomaru growled.

He was tired of the damn mutt and his problems. The way he grew up was paradise to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had to fight every and any Lord who dared defy him. He has to make peace within his lands without any help. He never has time for himself or time for his daughter. If he was not patrolling then he was training his army and guards if it wasn't training then it was paper work. Growing up he had no friends for he was taught that such useless things make you weak. He was raised as a Lord and warrior. He rarely saw his own mother because he was busy training with his father or some other strong demon.

It's true he hated his brother but not because of what Inuyasha thinks but because he had it all. A simple life with no one telling you what to do and great friends that would fight by your side no matter what. They knew who he was but didn't care. He had no honor, no money, nothing. All he had was fathers' sword yet they still accepted him. He was free to laugh and show emotion as freely as he wanted and not be judge or branded as weak because of it. If any thing he envied the mutt, but now he hated him to no end because he gave it all up for a dead bitch who betrayed him long ago.

_**############**_

Kagome just floated there unseen and un detected listening to everything the brothers had to say.

'_They envy each other'_ she thought never breaking eye contact from the battle.

The whole time she was listening the more she began to feel. She began to feel the emotions she locked away for those were the same emotions that always got her hurt or injured.

As she listened to Inuyasha she felt pity and sympathy.

'_He had no one and at such a young age'_ she thought.

She could never even begin to feel the turmoil in Inuyasha, all those scars and memories reminding you of all the hate, betrayal and grief. She could never imagine living a life where live or die is the only way. She knew of his upbringing and felt for him, but no matter how much you laugh and have fun those memories will never leave.

'_**He raped you'**_ a voice said in her head.

'_No he didn't'_ she argued back in her head.

'_**If your powers had not done what it did he would have and all of eternity he would see no one but a copy of what he really wants'**_her voice said

'_He never had a real family or real parents to teach him such luxuries. All he ever known was if he needed or wanted something then you have to take it'_ she reasoned

'_**So the bastard never had it good. No one has a perfect life and you don't see them going out raping their best friend'**_ her voice spat

'_Inuyasha had absolutely nothing but the clothes on his back. He lost his mother at the age of 5 and never had a father and the only family he had left him to die. Ever since his mothers passing he had to live off of what he knew of the world and that was very limited. He lived a life of where he had to fight to protect what is his. He ran from demons and was chased down by humans. No one cared whether he lived or die.'_

"…**."** The voice in her head went quiet as she began to think of Sesshomarus' words.

He too didn't have a proper up bringing. He was forced to fight and take. He was trained to rule with an iron fist. He was taught to never love nor care for those emotions were nothing but unwanted luggage. He never saw his mother. If he was not training, he was patrolling with his father, if not patrolling then studying on how the lands and kingdoms worked. He was forced to lock away all emotions of happiness and joy but was left with only hate and bitterness eating at him. With Sesshomarus' life, its all about status, politics, and strength, there was no time for relaxation and comfort.

'_It's safe to assume that these two are envious of each other' _she concluded _'Inuyasha believes that Sesshomaru had it made, all the servants and people aiming to please him, yet Sesshomaru thought Inuyasha was blessed. He had friends and family that cared for him and accepted him for what he was even if he had nothing but a his fathers' sword and the clothes on his back'_

Kagome sat back looking at the two battle there aggression out. She then began thinking of how she was raised.

She was raised to have a big loving and open heart. She was taught never to judge anyone without getting to know them for there are things you don't know about them. Her mother always told her there was nothing such as a lost cause.

'_If I turn my back on him now, then am I any better then those people who wanted him dead'_ Kagome thought to herself.

**#########**

"MY LORD" his guards yelled rushing to his side. One minute the brothers were sending blows to each other the next they dropped to the ground.

"My Lady" one of the generals jumped. She just appeared out of no where. No scent, no aura, no nothing.

"Do not ask questions. Take these two to the dungeons and tie them up in different cells. When they wake come and retrieve me. If you disobey my orders, you will be running to Sesshomaru for mercy" she said in a cold tone making them visually shiver.

"YES MY LADY" they saluted her and took their Lord and brother to the dungeons.

She walked into the palace clear as day.

She called her pups and friends to the dining hall.

"Ok all of you wants to know what has been going on so I will tell you, but please no interruptions before I am done" she saw them nod and proceeded to the tale "Some how Inuyasha came here in his full demon form but had complete control over it. He had the Tetsuiga but that did nothing to transform him back. How? I do not know but will find out. Now there are something's that has been said but those are personal and I will respect their privacy. Inuyasha came here with every intention of getting me back. I sat back and watched as the two got out there aggressions as I thought deeply of my next move. After I heard enough, I came down and sent them into a state of unconsciousness. They are not hurt, all I did was put them in a peaceful state of mind" she explained.

'_What the hell'_ they were all thinking along the same lines.

Before they could get a word out one of the servants came in.

"They are awake Lady Kagome" Izumi said softly.

**#########**

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I WILL TAKE GREAT PLEASURE IN LETTING MY BEAST TEAR YOU TO SHREDS AS IT FEAST ON YOUR ORANS" Sesshomaru threatened trying to get out of the binding ropes.

Inuyasha wasn't having any luck either as he cursed all of them to the seven pits of hell.

The guards were terrified but refused to show it but there scent gave them away. They saw how their Lords' beast deals with traitors and they rather get their punishment fro Lady Kagome.

"We apologize my Lord but we were only following orders" one of the lieutenants' spoke up.

"AND JUST WHO THE HELLL DO YOU BELIEVE IS MORE POWERFUL THEN I" he roared infuriated. He was so angry his roar shook his entire kingdom.

"I am the one who gave the orders"


	3. Amends

"I am the one who gave the orders"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome walking down.

"I saw and heard everything that was said during the battle" she said.

"I TOLD YOU STAY WITHIN OUR CHAMBERS" Sessomaru growled. She actually saw the vein pulsing on his forehead in anger.

She turned to the guards "leave us, I want at least two of you guarding the entrance and make sure NO ONE enters, not even our pups and friends. Am I clear" she said with authority.

"YES MY LADY" they walked off to their post.

She turned back to her mate and her eyes softened. She went to him and kissed him softly but still sweet. "I am sorry for disobeying you, but you should know better to think I would stay put especially if it involves me as well love" she kissed him once more but this one was longer and a little more passionate.

She slowly pulled away with a soft smile. She then faced Inuyasha.

"What made you think I would leave with you" she said with no emotional expression "your attempts in pursuing me are getting quite bothersome"

"YOU WERE MINES FIRST. YOU PROMISED TO NEVER LEAVE ME BUT YOU BETRAY ME AND MATE MY BROTHER. YOU KNEW THAT I LOVED YOU" a hard slap was heard echoing in the dungeon stopping him from going any further.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO MY FACE AND TELL ME YOU LOVE ESPECIALLY WHAT YOU ALMOST DID TO ME 2 YEARS AGO. I HAD ENOUGH POWER AT THAT VERY MOMENT TO KILL YOU BUT SADLY MY PATHETIC HEART WOULDN'T LET ME. THE ONLY REASON I STUCK AROUND AS LONG AS I DID WAS FOR MY PPU AND THE OTHERS." She seethed violently.

Inuyasha just sat there stunned and shocked. He and his beast remembered that day very clearly. I was a mistake. His beast wanted Kagome, it yearned for her and her alone but Inuyasha still loved Kikiyuo at the time. He was so confused he called Kagome Kikiyuo then forced himself on her.

Sesshomaru had longed calm down after kissing his mate. He watched her walk over to his brother then the next thing he saw was painful looking red nark on Inuyashas' face that could compete with the monks' face.

He became very interested when Kagome brought up what happened two years ago.

'_What happened that was so bad that she would even think of killing the mongrel?' _he thought curiously. By the look on Inuyashas' face it had to have been horrible.

"Mate" Sesshomaru said getting her attention "tell me what happened 2 years ago" he demanded. He wanted to know how else the whelp destroyed her.

Kagome looked up when her mate called her. She almost forgot he was there.

She looked from her mate back to Inuyasha "Do you want me to tell him or do want to man up and confess yourself" she said coldly.

Inuyasha hid his eyes behind his bangs as he looked at the ground "I almost raped Kagome 2 years ago after saying _'I Love you Kikiyuo' "_he whispered.

"YOU DID WHAT" Sesshomaru yelled beginning to transform.

Kagome had never been so happy for binding ropes. She saw Sesshomaru was infuriated and was about to transform but the ropes shocked him into transforming back into his humanoid form.

"Look" Kagome said "These ropes can only be removed by me, and that won't happen until everything is said and done." She looked back at Inuyasha.

"I hated you for so long Inuyasha. Every time I even heard your voice I wanted you dead" she admitted. She felt a little better seeing his ears droop to his skull as his aura became depressed "but I forgave you" she whispered "there were times when I even questioned if I would ever come back. I just wanted to start over and live my life back in my era where I belonged, but after much, much, much time I forgave but I never trusted you after that and I still don't"

Sesshomaru was not please at all especially when he saw Inuyashas' head shoot up after hearing she forgave him, but was a little happy hearing she never trusted him again.

"I don't know what you thought you would gain by coming here. I will never think of you in that way ever again that much I am certain" she said. She looked back and took a seat on a bench connected to the wall. She looked at them both.

"During the battle I heard some very interesting things" she said "it seems you two envy each others' life"

"NO WAY IN HELL DO I WANT TO LIVE LIKE THAT VERMIN" they both yelled enraged that she even suggested such a thing.

She smirked at the outburst.

"It seems you two are more alike then you thought" she said a little amused "Inuyasha, you wanted everything Sesshomaru has and blamed him for the life you have now." She turned to Sesshomaru "You say you want to be more free and happy like Inuyasha but your role as a Lord doesn't have time for such things" she said calmly.

'_Who knew psychology class would actually come in handy' _Kagome thought amused.

The two just sat there staring at the wall avoiding each other's gaze.

"I know you both to well to know neither one of you would start first so I'll help." She looked at Inuyasha "I know you hate Sesshomaru but in his own hard way he was doing something that your father never got a chance to do. He was trying to teach you how to become a respectable man. I know it may have been harsh but it sounded to me that he did care. Since your father was already gone and your mother passed when you were so young, Sesshomaru was already a ruler. He didn't even have time for himself so taking you in wouldn't have taught you much. He wanted you to learn how fight, care, and provide for yourself. He never wanted you to live a life he has. One of hate and anger where in his world, your status is determined by your position. From what I know, back then no one, not even humans respected half demons in the least. Just imagine yourself living with Sesshomaru and having to watch your back every step of the way because some of the most powerful demons are out to get you because they see you as a corrupt monstrosity. As for the attacking you part, I have a guess but you'll have to find out from Sesshomaru for sure. He wanted to see for himself of what you became to be since child hood. He wanted to test you and see how far you have come in life. As for wanting the sword, I have no idea whatsoever."

She faced Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha sees you as the worst person imaginable. When he needed you most you turned you back on him and left him to die. You had the privilege of knowing you father. You had your own family. One that cared and protected you. They taught you so much and loved you, Inuyasha never got that happiness and he resented you for it. You and a great life in his eyes but was too uptight to really enjoy it and be grateful."

They just stared shocked, stunned, and amazed at her analysis of them. She was right, she was right about it all.

Sesshomaru had a small smile as he looked at his mate. She never ceased to amaze him as he found out more about her every time. He knew she was intelligent but never knew to what extent.

"Now" she said standing up "I'm going up to our chambers and leave you two here to talk" she said.

"WHAT" they yelled. She just giggled. She walked to her mate and kissed his lips.

"I'll be back later, and I'll know for a fact whether you talked or not" she said sternly. She walked away as their growls echoed through the air.

"No matter what they say do not untie them" she said seriously to the two guards.

"Yes My Lady" they said respectively.

'She's trying to get us killed' they thought in unison just imagining all the gruesome things Sesshomaru would do to them when he got out.

**#########**

It's been a little over an hour and the two brothers remained silent as they thought to themselves.

Sesshomaru was the first to break the silence after another hour.

"Why" Inuyasha pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his brother.

"What" he said a little annoyed.

"Why the hell would you try and rape her" he said with all the hate in the world but kept his calm exterior.

Inuyasha turned away with his ears to his skull and his head hung in shame.

"I was confused" he said softly "my beast only wanted Kagome and Kagome alone. My beast did love Kikiyuo but nowhere as much as he loved Kagome, but I was still confused. Kikiyuo was the first person to actually take a liking in me. I felt like shit at the way she died. I made a vow to myself to always love her and never trust another but that was before Kagome. Kagome was so much more then Kikiyuo could even hope to be. I knew I loved her but couldn't let go of Kikiyuo. My beast got irritated and impatient and took over, but I fucked up and called out Kikiyuos' name. My beast wanted her so much and wasn't going to lose her so he made up his mind to take her either willingly or by force" he explained. The whole time he spoke he knew it was his own fault and not his beast because he couldn't even make up his mind.

Sesshomaru sat there quietly.

He hated him for almost raping his mate, especially because he couldn't forget about a dead woman who wanted nothing more than to change him for her own benefit. Somewhere in him sympathized for him though.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Inuyashas' voice.

"Why did you want my sword so bad? It was all I had, why did you want it" he asked not looking at him.

"I did not" he didn't care for the sword so much at all "I knew you were attached to it so I used it to my advantage to make you stronger. If you had something worth protecting enough then you will give it your all and refuse to fail" he said in his usual tone. He was more of the blunt type and did not care for lying.

Inuyasha just stared at him a little amazed at his confession.

"I'm sorry" Inuyasha said after a while as he looked at the ground "I'm sorry for what I did to Kagome and for all the years of blaming you and everything else" he admitted softly.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said "It is Kagome you need to apologize to not I"

"I know" Inuyasha said sadly.


	4. One Wish

Kagome woke up the next day feeling refreshed. Little by little she felt her old self returning. The more happy carefree part of her that she locked away for so long. She felt better after confronting Inuyasha about what happened and it felt great. She feels lighter and more social.

She leaned in to wake up her mate with a kiss but ended up kissing air. She looked but he wasn't there.

'_Oh shit'_ she thought as her face went pale. _'I forgot them in the dungeon'_ she thought frantically as she hurried and put on her rope tying it securely as she dashed out of the room and down to the dungeons.

Yep, definitely back to the old Kagome.

"Morning My…." Kagome just zoomed past them anime style "Lady?" the guards finished looking at her run.

"Whoa" they said amazed at her speed.

"Hey" she laughed nervously meeting their death glares "You see what happened was"

"JUST UNTIE US NOW" they yelled not wanting to hear it. They knew what happened.

'_She forgot'_ they thought while she untied them.

They got up and stretched loosening their tight limbs.

Sesshomaru got up and went to his mate. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. He then looked over to Inuyasha.

The two just stared at each other for a while making Kagome a little nervous.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said holding out his arm. Inuyasha looked at with a small smile. They grabbed each other's arm and shook.

Inuyasha then looked at Kagome.

"I'm sorry" he paused "I'm sorry for everything and especially about that incident back then. I wasn't in my right state of mind but I'm sincerely sorry nonetheless" he said.

Kagome just looked surprised. He actually apologized and meant it. That was the biggest reason she hated him for so long because not once did he say sorry.

Kagome looked at him with a warm but small smile and nodded her head. They all walked back up.

"Good morning my Lord" the two guards said respectively looking a little uneasy at his death glare.

"Do that again and my mate would not be able to save you" he said deadly.

They left and headed back to their rooms. He side glanced and saw Inuyasha heading down the hall to the palace entrance.

"You are welcome to live here if you wish" he said but didn't look back nor stop as he and his mate entered their chambers.

Inuyasha was left gaping like a fish.

"Thank You" Inuyasha said softly with a smile knowing he heard him. He walked away in search of his friends.

Once in their chambers, Sesshomaru looked down at his mates' expression from what he offered Inuyasha.

"You should really close your mouth when you're around me" he whispered sexily kissing her neck making her moan.

She felt him untie her robe letting him slide his arms inside feeling her soft bare body.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for breakfast" she asked once she snapped out of it.

"I am" he said huskily removing the robe. He threw her onto the bed then pounced on her.

"Not only did my mate disobey her Alpha, locked me away in the dungeon, but also forgot me" he said playing with her clit as she moaned "I can think of no other tempting reparation then this" he said enjoying her frustration as he played mercilessly with her clit.

"I'm sorry" she cried bucking her hips forward "I'm sorry for disobeying you, locking you away, and forgetting about you love"

"Is that so" he said smoothly torturing her as he entered her painfully slowly teasing her pearl.

"I WILL NEVER DISOBEY MY ALPHA AGAIN" she screamed wanting him to take him.

Sesshomaru missed his mates touch even if it had been only one night.

"That's my good little bitch" he chuckled. With one hard thrust he made her scream his name as he pumped mercilessly into her.

"God you're so fucking tight" he growled.

"Sess..UGH KAMI YES" she moaned wrapping her legs around him.

"You like it like this don't you bitch" he growled "you like it rough and hard don't you"

"Yes" she moaned

"You love the feel of my impressive hard cock in you don't you mate" he pressed.

"Yes oh dear Kami I do" she moaned louder

"You enjoy the sight of me licking up your juices as I make you taste it" he growled with his eyes bleeding red.

"FUCK SESSHOMARU YES" she yelled with every hard thrust.

"GET ON ALL FOURS LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE" he demanded with blood red lust in his eyes.

They went for hours missing more then half the morning.

He finally collapsed besides her but still in her from behind as he held her to his body.

"I think I mated the horniest dog demon ever" Kagome giggled.

"Only for you mate" he growled playfully in her ear. He slowly began to pull out of her and carried her to their personal springs.

"What made you say that to Inuyasha" she asked resting against him. He was leaning back on the edge of the springs with her back on his chest.

"That I can not answer for even I do not know" he said honestly.

"Hmmm" was her only response. After cleaning up they got out and headed downstairs to the dining room. They saw two trays in the spot they normally sat that were covered and helped themselves.

They left and found everyone in the gardens.

'_What happened'_ Kagome thought totally confused. Inuyasha was tied to a tree and gagged with an apple in his mouth.

Sesshomaru just looked at amused at the sight.

"Anyone want to explain" Kagome said.

"Your guess is as good as ours Kagome" Sango said.

"We arrived moments before you did" Miroku explained.

They turned to Shippo and Rin.

"I was bored, he was around so I found something to occupy myself" he said nonchalantly.

They all just had an anime sweat drop on their head.

Kagome took the apple from his.

"YOU LITTLE PEST" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh shut up" Shippo said lying in the grass with his head on Rins' lap who was blushing furiously.

"Why is Inuyasha a full demon" Kohaku asked. Now everyone was looking at him for the answer.

"Look even I don't know" Inuyasha said "all I know is that before I killed her, Kikiyuo said some kind of chant and after a while I was like this"

"It sounded like her death wish" Kagome said thinking aloud

"What" Inuyasha asked.

"We all know that that Kikiyuo wasn't the same one Inuyasha remembered right" they nodded yes "so I suspect that when Inuyasha killed her, she used her wish to give him the one thing he's always wanted, to become a full demon in control. When faced with death a powerful miko has one wish, but only the purest uses it on some one else that way they could finally find peace in death" she explained.

Inuyasha listened to every word and didn't regret killing her. He wanted her to find peace in death that she never had in life.


	5. Where is Jaken

It's been two weeks and the girls were moody and irritable as their stomachs' grew. Kagome first found out that she was pregnant last week after rushing to balcony to throw up. She was happy at the news but that happiness turned to rage at how many. Ever since then, Sesshomaru has been hiding through out the palace from his hormonal mate.

"SESSHOMARU"

"MIROKU"

The girls yelled. Their patience was wearing thin with their missing partners. Here they are suffering and the men are who knows where.

"When I get my hands on that bastard" Kagome growled.

"I will personally see to it that my dearest Miroku knows the pain of labor" Sango growled deadly.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" the girls roared

**#########**

"Daddy why are you hiding under my bed" Rin asked. She was trying to find something and saw his tail.

"Mommy and daddy are playing hide and seek Rin" Sesshomaru hated lying but no way in hell was he going anywhere near his mate when she's like this "so don't tell her where I am okay" he said.

"Okay" she said happily leaving the room.

'_He must be really terrified'_ Rin chuckled to her self.

**#########**

"What the hell" Inuyasha jumped back in surprise. He was walking through the garden thinking of a certain someone when out of nowhere Miroku emerged from the water like a zombie from the mush.

"You never saw me" Miroku said taking in a deep breath and going back under.

**#########**

"What's wrong you two" Kohaku asked concerned. He was going into the kitchen to see if he could get a snack but saw his sisters at the bottom of the stairs crying.

"S-S-Sessh-Sesshomaru doesn't l-love me a-anymore"

"M-Miroku h-hates m-me"

They cried into each others arms.

"Mate" a voice said sadly. He smelt the tears from his hiding spot and made him feel like shit.

"My Dearest Sango" a dripping wet monk came in.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN" they yelled as the tears came faster.

Sesshomaru went to his mate and gently took her into his arms "This Sesshomaru apologizes for his stupidity mate" he said softly nuzzling her cheek making her smile.

"Why were you two hiding from us" Sango said sadly as the tears silently fell.

"We truly are sorry for our actions" Miroku said sincerely looking at his wife "we guess we couldn't take any more blows" he said nervously.

It's like every time one of them try to complement their partners beauty, they start to cry and yell on how much of a liar they are cause they were huge and unattractive and whatever was near would become airborne.

The girls hung their heads in shame "we're sorry" they said with the tears coming back.

"No it's fine we never should have hidden from you" Sesshomaru said softly.

The guys took their woman to their rooms and showed them how much they loved them.

**#########**

"What you thinking about Rin" Kohaku asked. He, Shippo, and Rin were out exploring the palace grounds and Rin was deep in thought.

"Shippo" she asked "what did you do with Jaken" Jaken hasn't been seen since the incident that happened a few weeks ago when the arrived.

"I'm sure the thing is around here somewhere" he said leaving a dark chuckle behind making his friends shudder in fear.

**########**

Somewhere deep in the gardens under beautiful but rare wildflowers stuck out a straw leading into the ground.

'_HELP MEEEEEE'_ someone screamed desperately in their minds.


	6. 5 years later

"MAMA" the pups yelled running to their mothers.

"What is it you guys" Izumi asked.

A year after he moved into the palace Inuyasha and Izumi mated and had 3pups named Unmei, Shin'ai, and Yuki.

Unmei is the eldest of the triplets and looks like her mother with her long brown hair but her fathers' ears. They were brown with silvery lining. She had beautiful puppy brown eyes. She looks innocent but is as mischievous as her father.

Shin'ai looked exactly like his father even down to the purple stripe under his cheek. He was more like his mother though. He was sweet and gentle but protective of his sisters.

Nozomi and Tenshi are Mirokus' and Sangos' twins. They love torturing their uncle Inuyasha and loves playing with his ears. Both girls took after their mother. Sango was so grateful that they weren't perverted like their father. The only way to tear the two apart was eyes. Nozomis' eyes were magenta like her mothers while Tenshi had violet eyes like their father.

Kurono, Akuma, Hime, Tsuki, and Sakura were Sesshomarus' and Kagomes' pups.

Kurono was the eldest and looked a lot like his father except with his mothers care free and happy personality.

Hime was second oldest and looked more like Kagome but a little shier then her siblings. She was more the quiet and timid then the rest. The only ones she was comfortable around were siblings, cousins and parents. Anyone else she'll shy away from.

Akuma and Tsuki and were the twins.

Akuma had silver hair with black streaks and gold eyes. Tsuki had black hair with silver tips and blue eyes. Those two are inseparable. They sometimes sleep in the same chambers. They take baths together, play together and prank there friends together.

Sakura was the youngest. She was born a year later after her older siblings. She was four and daddys little girl. She knew exactly what to and sound like when she wanted something from her father. He could never resist those sparkling green eyes. She had black hair with silver streaks.

Shippo and Rin mated 3 years ago and had 2 pups, Kanji and Aki. Kanji looked exactly like his father with the same pranking spirit. Aki took after her mother and was sweet and loving. Kanji was sitting in his mothers lap while Aki sat on her fathers head.

Kohaku mated with one of the other servants as well. Her name was Mitszuki and had long black hair with green eyes and was more of the sweet but shy away type. The two mated a year after Shippo and Rin and had 2 year old named Kyo who looked like his father, who was currently in his mothers lap playing with her hair.

"Mommy guess what we found" Sakura said excitedly jumping into her fathers' lap.

"What did you find pup" Sesshomaru said softly holding his little girl in his arms making her laugh.

"Mama" Shin'ai asked "what is this" he threw some old beat up green and brown thing in front of them.

"Is that Jaken" Sango asked surprised. They all forgot about the little green snob. They wondered why it was so peaceful.

"Shippo" Kagome asked a little unsure of the answer "what did you do with Jaken" her only answer was a devilish smirk and a dark low laugh.

'_This pup definitely takes after Kagome'_ Sesshomaru thought amused.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
